Semoga
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Adakah waktu mendewasakan kita, kuharap masih ada, hati bicara...


A/N: Halo. Buat yang mau UAN, berjuang ya. ^_^ Fanfic ini saya tulis secara kebetulan aja, karena saya belum melanjutkan fanfic saya yang _Kisame and His Fellows_. Please enjoy… R&R kalo sempat. Makasih. ^u^

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** Alternate Universe

**

* * *

SEMOGA...****  
**  
Setiap pagi, kakek berusia lima puluh tiga tahun itu duduk di dipan di depan rumahnya yang sederhana, di sebuah desa terpencil di sebuah lembah yang indah. Di dekatnya ada kendi berisi sake, kipas, serta lembaran-lembaran kertas dan pena. Kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi adalah menulis di lembaran-lembaran itu sambil sesekali meneguk sakenya dan mengipas-ngipas dirinya bila kepanasan. Jika ada penduduk lain yang lewat di depan rumahnya dan menyapa, kakek itu akan balas menyapa dengan gayanya yang kocak dan tidak tahu malu, namun bersahabat. Jika yang lewat adalah gadis-gadis desa yang cantik, kakek itu pasti akan langsung merayu—dan membuat gadis-gadis desa itu terkikik lalu merona.

Begitulah yang selalu dilakukan kakek itu dari pagi hingga siang. Sebenarnya kakek itu adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal—meskipun di desa itu dia dikenal sebagai 'pendongeng'. Maklum, orang-orang desa itu masih sangat kolot. Kakek itu sudah capek menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah novelis, bukan pendongeng. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia membiarkan saja orang-orang desa itu berpikir sesuai anggapan mereka. Toh dia adalah orang yang sangat dihormati di desa itu.

Pagi ini pun, kakek itu melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Deadline novelnya semakin dekat, jadi dia benar-benar harus berkonsentrasi penuh dalam menyelesaikannya. Tetapi saat berada di puncak konsentrasinya, seseorang memanggil.

"Jii-chan, ada telepon untukmu!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu rumah. Kakek itu mengerang. Konsentrasinya buyar.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Naruto!" katanya kesal.

"Tapi..."

"Bilang saja pada siapapun itu, aku akan meneleponnya nanti!" kakek itu menegaskan. Inilah resiko menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus punya telepon di desa terpencil ini. Agar editornya bisa mengontrol pekerjaannya. Huh, padahal kakek itu memutuskan tinggal di desa ini agar terbebas dari dunia luar—tepatnya, dari segala masa lalunya. Tapi apa daya? Bisa-bisa nanti dia kehilangan pekerjaan sebagai novelis, hanya karena tidak punya telepon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat konsentrasi kakek itu sudah kembali, pemuda berambut kuning itu—Naruto—menghampirinya seraya membawa senampan makanan.

"Jii-chan belum sarapan," kata Naruto.

"Aku sibuk, Naruto," balas kakek itu.

"Tapi kau harus makan, Jiraiya-jiichan," Naruto menyodorkan nampannya. Kakek itu—namanya Jiraiya—menatap Naruto dan melihat mata beningnya yang menyiratkan ketulusan. Oh, dia tidak pernah bisa menantang mata itu. Lagipula, makanan tersebut memang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Jiraiya menghela napas, lalu meletakkan penanya. Kemudian dia mengambil nampan yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Novelmu sudah sejauh mana, Jiraiya-jiichan?" tanya Naruto seraya melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas milik Jiraiya.

"Tinggal satu bab lagi," jawab Jiraiya seraya makan dengan lahap. Ternyata dia memang lapar.

"Novelku belum ada kemajuan," keluh Naruto. "Padahal banyak ide berseliweran di otakku."

"Ide-ide mesum?" goda Jiraiya. Naruto nyengir.

"Guruku kan Ero Sennin," kilahnya santai. "Tidak boleh ada yang menyalahkan aku kalau otakku penuh ide mesum. Lagipula, ide mesum Jii-chan jauh lebih hebat daripada aku, kan?"

Jiraiya tertawa keras, nyaris tersedak. Cepat-cepat ia meneguk sakenya. Pemuda ini... Jiraiya sangat menyayanginya. Pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri. Pemuda yang dulunya cuma bocah laki-laki dengan bakat menulis terpendam. Lagipula, ide mesum pemuda ini memang tidak buruk untuk dijadikan novel...

Tapi di atas semua itu, pemuda inilah yang telah menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Pemuda yang rela ikut bersamanya ke desa ini, memulai segalanya dari awal. Muridnya, cucunya, asistennya. Orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Aku belum sempat membaca novelmu lagi, Naruto. Maaf," kata Jiraiya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu sibuk menjelang deadline."

Naruto mengangguk mafhum.

"Aku mengerti, Jii-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting Jii-chan jangan lupa makan!" Naruto berdiri, kemudian membawa nampan yang sudah kosong kembali ke dalam rumah. Mata Jiraiya mengikuti kepergian pemuda lima belas tahun tersebut.

_Naruto... kau tidak akan pergi dariku kan... tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti perempuan itu..._

***

Setelah bergadang semalaman, akhirnya Jiraiya berhasil menyelesaikan novelnya. Karena itulah, pagi berikutnya dia harus pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengirimkannya pada editornya di kota.

"Biar aku saja yang pergi, Jii-chan. Kau tidak tidur semalaman, kan?" Naruto menawarkan.

"Tidak, tidak... kau di rumah saja dan selesaikan novelmu. Jangan lupa masak yang enak!" Jiraiya berjalan pergi sambil mengangkat tangan menenangkan.

Naruto sudah berubah, Jiraiya tahu itu. Dulu, dia sangat keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri. Sekarang dia sudah lebih dewasa dan perhatian terhadap orang lain. Jiraiya mengerti, salah satu hal yang menyebabkan Naruto berubah adalah karena Naruto pernah melihat Jiraiya terpuruk begitu dalam akibat hatinya terluka. Dan Naruto—sebagai Sang Penyembuh—lambat laun berubah. Dia harus berjuang mengembalikan Jiraiya ke kehidupannya, dan hal itu telah mendewasakannya.

Karena itulah, Jiraiya selalu berterimakasih pada Naruto. Dan sebisa mungkin dia tak ingin merepotkannya lebih banyak lagi sekarang. Kalau dulu, pasti tanpa segan Jiraiya akan menyuruh Naruto ke kantor pos, sementara dirinya tidur nyenyak di rumah.

***

Di kantor pos.

"Selamat pagi, Jiraiya-san. Mengirim dongeng lagi ke kota?" sapa penjaga kantor pos, seorang laki-laki muda yang ramah.

Jiraiya terkekeh, lalu menyerahkan amplop.

"Kalau kita bisa kaya dengan menjual dongeng, saya mau seperti Jiraiya-san," kata laki-laki itu seraya membubuhkan stempel. "Tapi sayang, saya tidak bisa membuat dongeng."

Jiraiya terkekeh lagi, lebih keras.

"Gunakan imajinasimu, Nak," kata Jiraiya, lalu menambahkan sambil berbisik, "atau gunakanlah pengalaman nyatamu di tempat tidur. Itu akan menjadi 'dongeng' yang bagus untuk para istri..."

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Kemudian Jiraiya berbalik untuk pulang, tetapi laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

"Jiraiya-san, mumpung Anda ada di sini. Ini ada surat untuk Anda."

Dahi Jiraiya berkerut.

"Dari siapa?" ia menerima surat itu. Ketika melihat nama pengirimnya, wajahnya tegang seketika. Saat membaca suratnya, tangannya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

"Jiraiya-san? Ada masalah?" tanya penjaga kantor pos khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," Jiraiya segera pergi dari kantor pos. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia tak bisa berpikir apapun kecuali surat itu. Bahkan gadis-gadis pun tak disapanya dengan genit.

Setibanya di rumah, dia langsung terduduk lemas di dipan depan rumahnya. Naruto, yang sedang merawat katak-katak peliharaan mereka, mengerutkan dahi melihat gurunya begitu.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya-jiichan?"

Jiraiya menimbang-nimbang, apakah Naruto perlu tahu masalah ini. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan, Naruto berhak tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah orang yang menyembuhkannya dari luka hatinya gara-gara pengirim surat ini.

"Baca saja," Jiraiya menyerahkan surat itu. Naruto membacanya. Isinya singkat saja:

_"Jiraiya...  
Aku akan pulang.  
Aku akan kembali padamu.  
Dan menjelaskan segalanya.  
Tsunade."_

***

Hari itu pun dihabiskan Jiraiya dengan gelisah. Naruto pun sama gelisahnya. Meskipun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Jiraiya gelisah menunggu kedatangan perempuan itu. Ya, Jiraiya menunggunya, meskipun dia mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Nyatanya, dia menunggu. Dan karena itulah dia menjadi gelisah.

Sedangkan Naruto gelisah karena hal lain. Dia takut mengetahui apa yang terjadi jika Jiraiya dan Tsunade bertemu lagi. Apakah tiga tahun sudah cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka Jiraiya? Naruto tidak yakin. Dan Naruto tidak mau Jiraiya terpuruk lagi. Sudah cukup baginya melihat Jii-chan yang disayanginya itu terluka.

Keduanya makan malam dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya keduanya terlonjak ketika ada ketukan di pintu rumah mereka.

"Aku saja yang buka," kata Naruto segera, dan dia cepat-cepat bangkit. Jiraiya menunggu dengan gelisah. Nafsu makannya hilang sama sekali.

Kemudian, Naruto kembali ke meja makan bersama... perempuan itu. Tsunade. Orang yang sangat Jiraiya cintai—dulu. Entahlah kalau sekarang. Jiraiya tidak tahu.

"Tsunade-baachan, silakan duduk," kata Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Mau makan malam?"

"Aku sudah makan. Boleh aku minta teh saja, Naruto?" Tsunade tersenyum pada pemuda berambut kuning. Sebenarnya Naruto was-was meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi dia tahu mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Dia pun pergi untuk membuat teh.

Hening di ruangan itu, lama. Sampai akhirnya Tsunade buka suara.

"Apa kabar, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya mendengus.

"Bisa kaulihat."

Jiraiya tidak menjawab lebih panjang. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengamati wanita itu sejenak. Dia tidak banyak berubah. Masih cantik, awet muda, dan montok. Yah, masih sangat memberi inspirasi untuk menulis novel-novel mesumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, inspirasi pertama Jiraiya dalam menulis novel mesum adalah Tsunade.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Kau tidak berubah juga!" ujar Tsunade sedikit keras.

_Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang apakah aku berubah atau tidak_, batin Jiraiya.

Saat itulah, Naruto masuk dan membawa teh. Ia menyajikannya dengan rapi di hadapan Tsunade.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," Tsunade menyeruput tehnya. "Enak sekali seduhanmu. Rupanya kau sudah banyak belajar."

Naruto nyengir. Pertama kali ia membuatkan teh untuk Tsunade, ia memasukkan garam, bukan gula.

"Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan novelku," kata Naruto, hendak keluar sambil membawa nampan teh. Tapi Jiraiya menahan tangannya.

"Kau tetap di sini, Naruto," ujarnya tegas. Kemudian Jiraiya menatap Tsunade. "Apapun yang mau kaubicarakan denganku, Naruto harus ada di sini dan ikut mendengarkan. Karena dialah yang telah membawaku kembali dari keterpurukanku gara-gara kau."

Tsunade menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, ya sudah," katanya. Ia meminum tehnya lagi, sementara Naruto duduk kembali dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Segeralah bercerita, agar kau bisa cepat-cepat mencari penginapan untuk bermalam," kata Jiraiya.

"Aku akan menginap di sini," tukas Tsunade agak tersinggung. Jiraiya tidak merespon, wajahnya kaku. Tsunade memutar matanya.

"Aku istrimu, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya tetap diam.

"Kita tidak pernah punya surat cerai, kau ingat?"

Jiraiya masih tetap diam.

_Astaga Tsunade, kaupikir itukah yang kaulakukan sebagai seorang istri? Dan sekarang kau kembali ke sini seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal seharusnya kau berlutut minta maaf padaku. Kau memang selalu seenaknya._

Tsunade menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menjelaskan," katanya serius.

***

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Tsunade menerima lamaran Jiraiya. Hal ini sungguh sebuah prestasi hebat bagi Jiraiya, sebab Tsunade sudah menolaknya jutaan kali. Bayangkan, Tsunade baru menerima lamaran Jiraiya pada usia empat puluhan. Padahal sebagai teman sejak kecil, Jiraiya sudah selalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Tsunade--yang dibalas dengan drama penolakan kasar dan penuh siksaan.

Tapi toh akhirnya Tsunade menerima lamaran Jiraiya. Walaupun alasannya sederhana saja, karena Tsunade sudah cukup puas dengan kariernya. Dia telah menjadi direktur rumah sakit paling top di negara itu, sekaligus sebagai dokter nomor satu di sana. Selain itu dia punya posisi penting di pemerintahan. Apalagi yang kurang?

Sementara itu Jiraiya yang selama ini hidupnya luntang-lantung, telah mempunyai cukup tabungan dengan novel perdananya yang menjadi best-seller. Jiraiya tak punya pekerjaan tetap selain menulis novel, dan reputasi genitnya sungguh keterlaluan. Meski begitu, dia benar-benar mencintai Tsunade.

Dan akhirnya mereka menikah, lalu tinggal berdua di rumah besar milik Tsunade. Mereka tidak kekurangan suatu apapun. Mereka tidak punya anak, karena Tsunade tidak menginginkannya. Tapi mereka tetap hidup bahagia, karena kemudian Jiraiya mengangkat Naruto sebagai murid. Dengan tinggalnya Naruto di rumah itu, mereka benar-benar menjadi keluarga gila yang saling menyayangi.

Sayangnya, semua itu terusik karena kegemaran judi Tsunade. Harta mereka—yang sebagian besar memang milik Tsunade—mulai terkuras. Jiraiya tidak kuasa melarang Tsunade berjudi, karena Tsunade sangat keras kepala. Tsunade selalu berdalih bahwa dia akan mendapat uang lebih banyak dengan berjudi, sehingga Jiraiya tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi ternyata tidak, sebab Tsunade adalah orang yang tidak beruntung dalam berjudi. Alhasil, bukannya menambah kekayaan, yang ada malah mereka makin jatuh miskin.

Puncaknya, Tsunade berhutang pada bos mafia nomor satu negara itu, Orochimaru—yang juga adalah teman masa kecil Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Hutang itu sangat besar jumlahnya, sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan harta milik Tsunade dan Jiraiya sekarang. Kemudian Orochimaru memberikan syarat, dia akan membebaskan Tsunade dari hutang jika Tsunade mengusir Jiraiya dari rumahnya dan bergabung dengan kelompok mafia Orochimaru.

"APA!? Tsunade, apakah kau sudah gila!?" teriak Jiraiya ketika Tsunade mengusirnya.

"Maaf, Jiraiya. Tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan. Aku harus bergabung dengan mafia Orochimaru dan mengusirmu dari sini. Kalau tidak begitu, hutangku tidak akan lunas. Selain itu jika aku menuruti Orochimaru, kedudukanku sebagai direktur rumah sakit dan pejabat pemerintahan tidak akan tergoyahkan."

"Tsunade, kau tidak bisa sembarangan begitu! Kau tahu kan, betapa liciknya Orochimaru!? Bagaimana kalau dia menipumu!?" Jiraiya mengguncangkan bahu Tsunade. Tapi Tsunade menepisnya.

"Ini sudah keputusanku. Pergilah, Jiraiya," ujarnya dingin. Jiraiya menatap Tsunade nyaris putus asa, sedangkan Naruto—yang menyaksikan semua ini—terlalu ngeri untuk bicara.

"Tsunade, kita bisa mencari uang bersama-sama. Tidak perlu seperti ini. Sebentar lagi royaltiku dari novel keduaku akan keluar..."

"Itu tidak bisa diharapkan, Jiraiya!" sela Tsunade keras. "Kau tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan royalti novelmu yang tidak seberapa! Kau tidak bekerja dan penghasilan novelmu tidak tentu! Kau memang miskin, pemalas dan tak berguna! Kau orang gagal! Kenapa juga dulu aku mau menikah denganmu!"

Hening lama sekali setelah teriakan Tsunade itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Jiraiya akhirnya. "Baiklah. Kau benar. Aku memang orang gagal. Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Kau memang lebih pantas bersama Orochimaru. Aku terima itu. Tapi aku tidak terima kau menghina pekerjaanku sebagai novelis!" Jiraiya berbalik dengan tenang. "Silakan berjudi sepuasmu, karena mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang melarangmu. Selamat tinggal, Tsunade."

Jiraiya menutup pintu rumah. Naruto segera menyusulnya dan berteriak pada Tsunade, "Tsunade-baachan benar-benar tega! Semoga Baa-chan tidak pernah beruntung selamanya dalam berjudi! Aku akan ikut Jiraiya-jiichan! Weee!" ia menjulurkan lidah, kemudian berjalan di sisi Jiraiya.

"Ya! Pergi saja kau, Naruto, sebelum kupatahkan tulang-tulangmu!" teriak Tsunade.

Dan begitulah awal mula masa keterpurukan Jiraiya.

***

"Kenapa kau belum menjelaskan?" tanya Jiraiya ketika Tsunade tetap diam. "Apakah karena ternyata tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan? Tentu saja. Semua sudah jelas."

"Aku hancur tanpamu..." bisik Tsunade lirih. "Aku bahkan lebih hancur daripada kau..."

"Oh ya?" kata Jiraiya sinis. "Kukira kau bersenang-senang dengan Orochimaru."

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang kaupikir aku lakukan bersama Orochimaru!" seru Tsunade. "Dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Dia berniat melakukan kudeta. Kau tak tahu beritanya?"

"Apa peduliku terhadap kotamu, ketika ada desaku yang damai seperti ini?"

"Jiraiya..." desah Tsunade. "Tahukah kau, ketika kau pergi dengan Naruto, aku langsung menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam?"

Jiraiya diam saja.

"Aku melakukan itu bukan demi diriku sendiri. Semuanya demi kau. Orochimaru mengancam akan membunuhmu jika aku tidak bergabung dengan mafianya. Kau harus tahu, aku tidak lebih peduli kepada harta dan kedudukanku. Aku jauh lebih peduli padamu. Kau berjuta kali lebih berharga..."

Jiraiya tetap tidak merespon.

"Aku... minta maaf..." akhirnya Tsunade menangis. "Kau pasti tahu, berat bagiku—sangat berat, malah—untuk melakukan itu padamu. Mengusirmu. Tapi aku harus... demi keselamatanmu."

Naruto memandang Jiraiya, yang wajahnya beku. Apa yang akan dilakukan gurunya itu?

"Kau meremehkanku. Kaupikir aku akan kalah dari Orochimaru?" kata Jiraiya kering. "Dan kenapa sekarang kau ke sini?"

"Orochimaru sudah mati. Aku ingin mengajakmu kembali. Aku akan memohon supaya kau mau kembali."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Tsunade tidak menjawab, hanya wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi memelas.

"Bagaimana?" tantang Jiraiya lagi.

"Aku sudah berhenti berjudi..."

Jiraiya mendengus lagi.

"Tsunade, kau perlu tahu. Ada luka yang tidak akan sembuh secepat itu. Meski sudah tiga tahun, lukaku belum sembuh. Mungkin hampir, tapi kedatanganmu malam ini mengoyaknya kembali. Jadi..." Jiraiya berdiri, "aku tidak bisa kembali."

Mata Naruto membulat. Ekspresi Tsunade berubah menjadi shock.

"Jiraiya!?"

"Jiraiya-jiichan!?"

"Carilah penginapan," Jiraiya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

***

Naruto mengantar Tsunade ke depan rumah.

"Naruto... apakah kau memaafkanku?"

Naruto nyengir.

"Ya, Tsunade-baachan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Jiraiya tidak?"

"Jiraiya-jiichan pasti sudah memaafkan. Tapi dia butuh waktu untuk kembali," kata Naruto seraya melihat langit malam. "Tapi aku yakin, nanti pasti dia akan kembali pada Baa-chan."

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Dan tolong katakan padanya, aku selalu membaca semua novelnya--meskipun semakin lama semakin mesum saja!"

Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Semoga saat aku kembali ke sini, Jiraiya sudah mau menerimaku."

Naruto memandang langit lagi.

"Semoga, Baa-chan. Semoga..."

_***_

_Merenungkanmu kini  
_

_Menggugah haruku  
_

_Berbagai kenangan berganti  
_

_Masa yang t'lah lalu  
_

_Sebenarnya ku ingin menggali hasrat untuk kembali...  
_

_Melukiskanmu lagi  
_

_Di dalam benakku  
_

_Perlahan terbayang pasti  
_

_Garis wajahmu  
_

_Kehangatan cinta kasih dapat kubaca jelas di situ...  
_

_Adakah waktu mendewasakan kita  
_

_Kuharap masih ada  
_

_Hati bicara  
_

_Mungkinkah saja terurai satu persatu  
_

_Pertikaian yang dulu  
_

_Bagai pintaku  
_

_Semoga...  
_

_Lihatlah ku di sini  
_

_Memendam rindu  
_

_Setiap ku berseru  
_

_Yang kusebut  
_

_Hanya namamu...  
_

_Adakah waktu mendewasakan kita  
_

_Kuharap masih ada  
_

_Hati bicara  
_

_Mungkinkah saja terurai satu persatu  
_

_Pertikaian yang dulu  
_

_Bagai pintaku...  
_

_Sebenarnya ku ingin menggali hasrat kembali  
_

_Kuharap agar kau mengerti...  
_

_Semoga...  
_

_Semoga..._

**The End**

A/N**: **Maap ya kalo aneh. Karena settingnya AU, jadi mungkin banyak yang agak OOC. Oh ya, yang terakhir itu adalah lirik lagu 'Semoga' by KLA Project. Makasih yang udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review. ^_^


End file.
